Black Friday
by emisonxx
Summary: Short Quick Oneshot. -A is long gone, and it's the girls' first holiday season during college. Alison is stuck working at Victoria's Secret on Black Friday and Emily has some shopping to do.


Black Friday

Oneshot- A has been locked away, and the girls are spending their first college holidays at home. Alison is stuck working Black Friday in Victoria's Secret, and Emily has some shopping to do.

x-x-x

"Excuse me! Hey sorry, I think I need another size," a random girl quips in a rude tone to Alison as she peeks her head out from the changing room. Ali has to bite her tongue, holding back an insult as she looks at the bra and notices that the girl aimed way too high in size. She was so not in the mood to be working today.

"Sure, let me get that for you," Alison says with a tight lipped smile and forces herself to be pleasant. She hated when Emily teased her but her girlfriend was right- retail was _definitely_ not the place for her to be working. In fact, Ali even wishes she was in a vicious corporate environment- somewhere where it was dog eat dog. She'd survived much worse, and so she could handle a little competition and roughing mixed with wit and intuition.

Of course, Emily warned her not to put herself in a stressful situation like that. But nothing was more tedious and obnoxious to Alison than watching girls who thought they were hot shit parade around the lingerie store trying to buy sexy attire to impress. None of them could even begin to compare to her drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend.

Emily unfortunately went to school an hour or two away in the city while Ali attended Hollis. The blonde had begged for Emily to give a somewhat long distance relationship a chance, and she had agreed. Though it hasn't been the easiest road, they're learning to make it work.

Poor Alison has a rather hard time controlling her jealousy- Emily has countless stories of the blonde storming all the way to her campus just to make sure people knew for damn sure that Emily was taken. In fact, her whole dorm is now aware after one particular night in her floor's bathroom after Alison had gotten her more than a little intoxicated. When Emily had scolded the blonde the next morning for being so devious, the blonde hadn't even apologized and instead wiggled her eyebrows, asking if she wanted to do round two.

It makes the brunette smile to see Alison always borrowing her clothes, and she knows the blonde purposely leaves her hoodies and shirts with her name on it in hopes that Emily will wear them so people will see. And she does, but she won't ever admit it to Alison (except for the one or two times she took a snapchat where she was wearing them and Ali coincidentally texted her five thousand happy emojis). Truly, Emily doesn't mind these little cute things- it's better than when Alison would pretend she didn't have feelings for her. But those days are far behind them. If it's ever brought up, the blonde hangs her head in regret and shame and it takes Emily a while to bring her back to her normal self.

All jealousy aside, everything was going well between them, Alison would say. But these holidays were putting her in a horribly bad mood. She had been looking forward all month to spending Thanksgiving break with Emily just relaxing without the pressure of school work and schedules. But two days before she had come home, Emily had broken the bad news that her grandparents and cousins were in town, and therefore she would be super preoccupied. And Alison couldn't skip out on her family either- Jason was home from rehab, and her father had invited his parents over. So it was the third day into break, and Alison was stuck at work with a bunch of snobby rich Rosewood girls. And she hasn't seen Emily yet, which drives her crazy. It's been almost two weeks.

"Could you please grab me this in a small?" another girl requests as she flies by Alison and a pair of panties lands on her. The ends of her lips almost curl into a feral snarl but she swallows her pride (what very little she has, now that she works in retail as everyone's bitch) and keeps on walking with a quick "uh huh".

The blonde sullenly drags her feet out onto the store's crazy packed floor and trudges around looking for the two items requested of her. She may have accidentally elbowed a stranger who pushed past her, and not so accidentally tripped a really annoying girl who's high pitched voice was driving her nuts.

As she goes back to the dressing rooms, armed with a few items of underwear, she hurls them over the stall door to the one girl and hears a shriek as she smirks.

"Alison."

The blonde turns to see Aria, who went to Hollis with her as well, shaking her head disapprovingly with a smile and Alison grins sheepishly and shrugs.

"There's a girl in the last stall, and she's being really difficult, said she was working with you and didn't want my help," Aria says with a smirk.

"Fucking Christ," Alison groans. "I wasn't helping any girl in there unless she's the one who threw panties at me."

At this, Aria raises her eyebrows and Alison shakes her head. She walks down to the end, the largest changing room, and bangs on the door a bit too hard. Even over the noise, she hears Aria stifling a laugh.

"Did you need help in there?" Alison clears her throat when no one answers the knocking. Suddenly, the door is swung open and Alison is yanked in, slammed against the door on the inside as it shuts.

"I need lots of help," she hears a husky voice and her eyes widen when she realizes it's _Emily_ in nothing but cream colored lingerie, pressed tightly against her.

Her smile increases tenfold and she throws herself at the brunette, wrapping her legs around her and smashing their lips together in a messy kiss as Emily's hands slide down to grasp her butt and push her back against the door.

"I thought you were with your cousins today," Alison says between kisses and is cut off as Emily bites her bottom lip, causing her to whimper.

"I was," Emily replies with a devilish grin. "And now I'm with you. And I'm all yours for the rest of today."

"I like the sound of that," Alison moans as she feels Emily grab her ass, hard, and she drops to her feet, keeping one leg wrapped up around Emily and rocks her core against her thigh as she leans back against the door.

"So," Emily tries to speak but has trouble breathing while Alison's hands are roaming all over her almost naked body. "You're wearing too many clothes for a lingerie store. And what's this about a girl throwing panties at you?"

"Don't even ask," Alison shook her head with a shudder and pushes Emily back a little as she yanks her shirt off, and before she can get to her pants, Emily grabs her, spins her around, and runs her hands possessively all up and down her torso.

The blonde closes her eyes and tilts her head back onto Emily's shoulder, allowing the brunette access to her neck, which she gladly accepts, causing the blonde to bite her lip or else moan loudly. Her long thin fingers run up Alison's flat belly and her hand travels up over her left breast, covering it and squeezing it through her bra, causing the blonde to squirm and wriggle her ass against Emily's core, making the brunette stifle her own moans. As her lips attack her neck, Emily lets her other hand wander down to Alison's jeans and pluck her button open.

"Emily I'm at work-"

"Oh please," Emily grins as she nips at Ali's neck. "Like this isn't one of your fantasies."

"Being assaulted in a changing room?" Alison asks with raised eyebrows and feels herself growing wet.

"Assaulted huh?" Emily asks in a throaty voice that makes Alison's panties damp instantly. She lets her hand that is playing with Alison's nipple through her bra come up to her neck and hold it firmly, if not a little tightly, causing the blonde to gasp in surprise.

"I'm going to get you naked and have my way with you," Emily growls in her ear and Alison whimpers, writhing against Emily while the brunette sucks on her earlobe.

In one swift motion, the brunette unclasps her bra, pulls it off, and shoves her hand in Alison's pants, and is greeted with soaked panties.

"You're so wet babe," Emily murmurs and Alison shuts her eyes once more as she feels Emily press against her core through her panties, wishing all fabric down there would disappear.

"Take it off," Alison pleads and the brunette doesn't listen as she continues to press her fingers to Ali, her index rubbing her clit through the wet fabric.

"Say please," Emily growls, letting her hand around her neck slip back down to Alison's bare breast and fondles it roughly, grabbing and pinching her nipple.

"Ahh-please, Emily," Alison gasps quietly.

"Please what?" Emily asks teasingly as she rubs her clit harder.

"Ple-mmmm, please fu-oh god," Alison throws her head back as Emily slips her hand into her panties and runs her fingers up through her slit.

"Quiet, people will hear- what if Aria hears?"

"Let them," Alison whimpers, all shame gone as she brings her own hands down to her hips and tries to slide her pants off. Emily lets her, and so the blonde is naked, at work, with Emily's fingers playing with her wet pussy.

"You would work in a lingerie store," Emily teases. "You're such a horny girl, Ali. Admit it."

"Just for you," Alison agrees as she yelps and feels Emily shove her forward onto the cushioned bench, her palms landing on the bench and her ass sticking upwards, giving Emily direct access to her dripping slit.

"Emily ple-" But she's cut off as she feels two fingers slip into her from behind, and her head slams down onto the bench as she shuts her eyes and tries to ride Emily's fingers, desperate to feel her girl fill her.

"So tight," Emily almost moans as she leans over her and plays with her breasts, pinching her nipples causing Alison to moan even louder.

The brunette increases her speed, and it only takes a few minutes to bring Alison to climax with the curling of her fingers. When they finish, the blonde almost collapses onto the bench but Emily catches her, sits down, and lets her sit in her lap with her legs wrapped around her and head buried in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you, missed that," Alison whispers as she places little kisses on Emily's skin. "You've had that planned haven't you?"

"Ever since you told me you started working here," Emily grins sheepishly.

"Best girlfriend award goes to you," Alison smiles as she pulls back and looks at Emily. "Most thoughtful girl ever."

"Does it count if the thoughts are inappropriate?"

"It double counts then."

The two get dressed, and when Alison walks out, she sees the girl who rudely threw the panties at her standing there staring at her.

"What?" Alison narrows her eyes defensively.

The girl puts her hands up and looks at Emily over Alison's shoulder. "I just want to buy whatever she was wearing to get you to scream that loud."

"Oh my god," Emily blushes and Alison can't help the laughter that rips through her.

"Let me show you," the blonde smirks and takes the girl out on the sales floor leaving Emily shaking her head, glad she finally decided to visit Alison at work.


End file.
